


A Snippet in Time

by Pearakeet_Artist



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearakeet_Artist/pseuds/Pearakeet_Artist
Summary: A snippet in time where Vegeta is taking care of his son while Bulma goes on a friend date.





	A Snippet in Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one-shot my friend asked me for. I can't really see Vegeta being this cute, but it was a fun little idea. This work can be seen on my Wattpad.

Vegeta wakes up late at night to hear Bulma whimpering in fright. He sighs, wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close. He whispers softly. "You'll be okay woman.. It's only a dream, it will pass." After, he kisses the back of her head and her whimpering stops. He spends the rest of the night brushing his hand through her hair.

Bulma wakes as the glaring sun intrudes their bedroom. She smiles to herself feeling happy to be wrapped in her man's arms. She turns and lazily wraps her arms around his neck. "Why can't you be like this when you're awake.. Did you have a bad dream again?" She softly chuckles. "I love you Vegeta.."  
"I love you too.." The groggy Saiyan whispers.  
"Oh.. you're awake.. Wait, what was that?" Bulma says excitedly.  
"I want.. food.. I'm hungry."  
Bulma growls and smacks him on the head. "Geez! Just when I thought I was getting some kind of loving reaction out of you, I get this?!" Just then Trunks, their child, screams from the top of his lungs.  
"..think Trunks is hungry too. It's your turn woman."  
"M-MY TURN?! It's been my turn since he was conceived! I've had no help from you-" Vegeta starts spacing off remembering when Bulma was still pregnant. He thought of all the times when Bulma said she was craving something or hungry he would fly into the city and have someone make a gift basket of teas, snacks, nuts, fruits, meats, and even gourmet, organics, chocolates, along with toys, soaps, blankets and diapers for the baby, bath bombs, scented candles, aromatic bath oils, scented massage oils, incense sticks, books, bookmarks, highlighters, tea mugs and each gift basket had a hand written letter. Of course, he never wrote them, he wrote what to put on them. He also never put his name on the gift baskets. Vegeta also remembered massaging the pregnant woman's back and feet. "Are you even listening to me?! Vegeta!"  
"Hmm. What was that?"  
"Oh, I would kill you if I could!! Go be a father for once!" Bulma was now fuming, pacing back and forth. "Out!"

Vegeta got up complacently. The Saiyan quietly walks through the couple's home and enters their son's room. His face immediately lights up as he softly speaks to the screaming infant. "Good morning Trunks." He picks up Trunks awkwardly trying to remember how Bulma held the infant. He supports the baby's neck and cradles him on his shoulder. Trunks stops crying. Vegeta changes his son's soiled diaper and heads to the kitchen to heat up the formula. He gushes when Trunks wraps all his little digits around his own finger. He places his forehead to Trunks' and whispers, "I love you boy. I know you will make me proud and surpass me someday. Until then.. I want to teach you all I know."

While feeding Trunks, Vegeta listens to Bulma's soft footsteps against the hardwood floors. Just as she enters Vegeta yanks the bottle away from Trunks and yells, "Oi! This is for me! What do you think you're doing." Baby Trunks just squeals in delight from the teasing. Trunks reaches for the bottle but can't reach. Vegeta pretends to drink it but Trunks is having none of it and throws a fit. Bulma was smiling watching the fiasco until Trunks started screaming again. "Vegeta just give him the bottle.." She rolls her eyes.  
"Don't tell me what to do woman!" Vegeta grins cheekily at the infant.  
"Vegeta!"  
"Alright! Alright!" He shoves the bottle back in the infant's mouth. "Is that better?"  
"..ugh.." Bulma spins on her heels, remarking, "I'm going out with Chichi and my sister. Please don't kill Trunks while I'm out, and don't go on any 'adventures' with him. Better yet, don't leave the house."

Vegeta sighs and looks at the infant. "Hmm.. Looks like I made mommy angry this morning." He smiles as Trunks giggles playfully. He starts coughing cueing Vegeta to burp him.

Bulma had showered and picked out a strapless summer dress and grabbed her purse before heading out. Vegeta was outside already gardening while Trunks was in the baby backpack. She smiled watching him working so intently until he snapped the head off a flower and he cursed. She coughed to get his attention. He snapped his head up and smiled but quickly changed his expression to indifferent. "You off?" Bulma nods. Vegeta stands up, brushes the dirt off his apron and puts the gloves in the pocket. He reaches behind him to pull out Trunks as he closes the distance between himself and Bulma. She kisses him and Trunks on the forehead. "I love you Vegeta~" She beams.  
"Love you.." He grumbles. She was going to get angry but that was the most she's gotten out of him in a while so she bit her lip.

The Saiyan watches his wife leave before getting back to business taking care of the chores. After, he takes off the baby backpack and sets Trunks on the living room floor with a few toys. Vegeta leaves for a moment to grab something from the fridge and returned. All was good, he filled his stomach and Trunks was playing with a toy that made a lot of noise- "Wait... Where's the baby?" The toy Vegeta thought Trunks was playing with could make noise on its own. He made a sweep over the living room however he could not find his son. He cursed repeatedly as he got up and searched more thoroughly. In his panic, he heard the child crying from his and Bulma's bedroom. He dashed there and saw that Trunks was crying, cuddled up to a cute teddy bear that he gave to his wife. He sighed before angrily muttering. "How the hell did you move that fast.. I thought you couldn't walk yet. Damn.." He stopped himself there and scooped up the small child. "Hmm. You miss her already?" Trunks cooed and nuzzled into Vegeta's shoulder. "Me too.."


End file.
